


Skin Tight

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: Prompt Shots [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Bicycles, Crushes, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock is a stalker, Spandex, Tumblr Prompt, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@masterofhounds on Tumblr Prompted: John has stepped up his cycling game and started competitive road racing (or something to get him in those shorts). Bike shorts. </p><p>So we have some John in spandex and some Sherlock ogling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting, finished, in my doc, for like a week! I apologize!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Sherlock was in a coffee shop. There was a cup of poorly made coffee resting on the table before him, though he had not moved to drink it ever since getting it. This was the norm for him. He’d been coming to the same coffee shop for the past four weeks in order to observe without drawing too much attention to himself. Blending into the environment, one might say.

Just another casual coffee consumer. Nothing striking to take note of.

The reason for his need to be inconspicuous was because his attention had been caught on a man who came to the coffee shop every day at noon, in order to have a black coffee and a scone for lunch. He would ride by on a bicycle, chain it to the provided barrier, and then come in for several moments.

The man was one of those people who rode for sport obviously, and his skin tight, spandex cycling shorts showed off his leg and gluteus muscles as well as his ‘package’ very nicely. They were a dark shade of red and the shadows from every bulge and crease drew the attention of everyone in the shop.

Of course the attractive man never noticed the very obvious looks he was receiving, which was how Sherlock could blend in so easily. Everyone was doing it and he never noticed. And as Sherlock was probably the best as remaining unseen even when in the public eye, he doubted anyone would catch him in the act. Nothing to worry about.

Basically, Sherlock had a small crush on someone he’d never met before and had no plans on speaking to ever. It was just enough to watch the man and speculate on how much strength had built up in those shapely legs after so many years of riding. Sherlock wanted to experiment, but knew that that wouldn't be accepted well. People didn't like to be made into experiments because it was ‘rude’ and ‘invasive’.

Sherlock’s observation was cut short when he noticed that the man was coming in his direction! He spared a brief glance to his left and then right, noting that there was no other free space except the chair on the other side of his table. Meaning that the man would have to sit with him on this day!

“Hi!” the man smiled, his blond hair combed back and to the side in a fetching manner. His blue eyes were bright and welcoming. Almost teasing. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

Sherlock motioned to the chair, unable to think of anything to say. Rarely did he never have anything to say.

“Ta! I’m John!”

“Sherlock.”

The man took a sip of his coffee and Sherlock remembered to look away. Now that the man’s attention was on him, it wouldn’t do well to blatantly stare him down. Only when he was preoccupied could Sherlock look all he wanted.

And Sherlock very much wanted.

“So,” the man began, “I noticed that you like to stare at my arse.”

Sherlock flushed at the realisation that he had somehow been caught by a man who had given no indication that he had noticed the staring. He kept his mouth shut and decided not to admit to anything. Not that his silence spoke any better for him though.

“It’s a bit unfair, mate. I haven’t gotten to see yours.”

Sherlock’s jaw dropped without his consent. John was staring at him, a roguish smirk on his face. He was certainly more… _flirty_ than Sherlock had assumed he would be.

“So what do you say, Sherlock?” the man practically purred. “Do you think we can even the scales?”

‘Even the scales’ as in quid pro quo. Sherlock got to observe John’s body freely for the past four weeks so it was only fair that John get the same courtesy in return.

John was flirting with Sherlock.

Sherlock flushed, unsure of what to do or say, so he simply nodded and hoped John would take it from there. He’d never been in this position before.

“Brilliant! Follow me.”

John stood then and proceeded to walk away, leaving Sherlock to stare after him, watching as his skin tight, spandex covered bum flexed repeatedly against the concealing yet revealing fabric.

Sherlock did his best to not trip over his own feet as he followed the man out the door.

It would be foolish to deny such an ample opportunity when it was presented. And perhaps there could be a tad _more_ to their developing relationship.

Just a tad.

* * *

 

** A/N: DONE! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Johnlock fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
